Un jour, cette addiction sera ta mort
by Caliadne
Summary: On a toujours averti Mimi qu'être accro à quelque chose, à quoi que ce soit, était dangereux. Mais quand elle arrive à Poudlard, elle est seule, elle n'a pas d'amis, les gens se moquent d'elle et de ses lunettes. Et il y a Tom. Et elle en oublie toutes ses résolutions.


Un de mes tous premiers souvenirs est celui d'une odeur. C'était mon troisième anniversaire, je crois, et mon oncle me tendait un gros paquet enveloppé dans du papier brun et surmonté d'une boucle rose. « Joyeux anniversaire, ma petite Mimi chérie ! » Je ne sais plus du tout ce qu'il y avait dans ce paquet – sans doute une poupée – mais je sens encore le nuage de tabac qui m'avait enveloppée à ce moment, cette odeur que j'associais toujours par la suite à cet oncle.

Richard, le frère de maman, avait toujours fumé. Beaucoup trop, d'après elle. « Un jour, cette addiction sera ta mort », lui répétait-elle souvent en l'obligeant à sortir fumer dehors, disant qu'il était hors de question qu'il empeste sa maison. Mais moi, j'avais toujours aimé l'odeur de la cigarette, alors je le suivais dans la cour, même en plein hiver. Il faisait des ronds avec la fumée, et je riais en applaudissant.

Un an plus tard, j'avais quatre ans, il est tombé malade. Personne ne m'amenait jamais le voir, surtout pas quand il était à l'hôpital, mais les adultes ont cette façon de parler autour d'enfants de l'âge que j'avais en croyant qu'on ne comprend rien, alors j'avais de ses nouvelles quand même. « Le cancer des poumons. » Je ne savais pas trop de quoi il s'agissait. « Les docteurs lui donnent six mois. » Ça, je comprenais un peu mieux.

Finalement, les docteurs avaient surestimé. Quatre mois plus tard, quelques jours seulement avant mon cinquième anniversaire, j'étais au salon funéraire avec toute ma famille, habillée de ma plus belle robe noire. Je me tenais à côté d'un cercueil dans lequel, me disait-on, mon oncle Richard se reposait. Derrière moi, ma mère avait les yeux rouges et n'arrêtait pas de poser une main sur le bois vernis et de murmurer : « Je t'avais bien dit que cette addiction serait ta mort. »

C'est à ce moment que j'ai décidé que je n'aurais jamais d'addiction dans ma vie. C'était dangereux, les addictions, si ça pouvait tuer des gens !

Pendant des années, j'ai gardé ma résolution. Dès le lendemain, j'ai jeté la peluche avec laquelle je dormais depuis ma naissance ; j'étais la seule petite fille de mon école à ne pas manger de bonbons, de peur d'en devenir dépendante ; si je trouvais que j'aimais trop un livre, que je le lisais des heures durant sans faire autre chose, je le délaissais et j'en prenais un autre. _Tout en modération_, c'était devenu ma nouvelle devise.

Puis, un jour, j'ai appris que j'étais sorcière et je suis entrée à Poudlard. Pendant la cérémonie de répartition, j'ai remarqué un grand garçon brun aux yeux sombres, assis à la table derrière moi. Il ne souriait pas, ne parlait à personne, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de laisser courir mes yeux sur sa peau blanche, ses traits parfaits, son nez aquilin. À un moment, quand il a senti mon regard sur lui, il a levé les yeux, et j'ai immédiatement rougi comme une pivoine et piqué du nez dans mon assiette.

— C'est qui ce garçon ? ai-je demandé un peu plus tard à ma voisine de table, la préfète de Serdaigle.  
— Lui, à Serpentard ? Tom… quelque chose. Jedusor je crois. Pourquoi ?

J'ai haussé une épaule. Pour rien.

Le lendemain, pendant mon premier cours, j'ai utilisé ma baguette pour la première fois. Et j'ai enflammé le livre de ma voisine.

— Eh, fais attention ! a-t-elle dit sèchement en renversant un verre d'eau dessus. Génial, maintenant mon manuel a un gros trou dans la couverture…  
— Ça doit être une née-Moldue, avait ajouté son amie. Ça ne sait jamais contrôler sa magie, ça. On se mettra loin d'elle au prochain cours.  
— Ouais, de toute façon, t'as vu ses grosses lunettes ? Elle doit être trop aveugle pour viser correctement.

Elles se sont mises à glousser, et moi j'ai baissé la tête, les joues rouges et les larmes aux yeux. Je me suis faite toute petite le reste du cours, et aussitôt était-il terminé que je suis sortie de la classe presque au pas de course, ne voulant que me rendre dans mon dortoir de Serdaigle et écrire une longue lettre à ma maman.

Trop occupée à regarder mes pieds, je ne voyais pas ce qui arrivait devant moi, et en tournant un coin j'ai heurté de plein fouet quelqu'un qui venait en sens inverse. Je suis tombée à la renverse avec une exclamation de surprise, le contenu de mon sac s'éparpillant autour de moi. Je m'apprêtais à éclater en sanglots quand j'ai levé les yeux pour voir qui j'avais frappé ainsi.

C'était Tom.

Il était toujours debout et me regardait avec dédain, les yeux froids. Puis il a fait un petit bruit, s'est détourné de moi et a continué son chemin, me laissant assise par terre entre mes plumes et mes cahiers. Mais je souriais, les deux filles du cours de métamorphose oubliées. Parce que j'avais vu Tom, et qu'il m'avait regardée.

Les mois suivants, par contre, elles ne me laissaient pas les oublier. J'ai vite appris qu'elles s'appelaient Olive Hornby et Polly Chapman, qu'elles étaient à Serpentard, et qu'elles n'aimaient pas les nées-Moldues moches et pleurnichardes comme moi. J'étais une cible toute indiquée pour leurs moqueries, leurs rires et leurs méchancetés.

La seule chose qui me mettait un peu de baume au cœur, pendant ces longues journées à Poudlard, était de voir Tom. Plus Olive et Polly se moquaient de moi, plus je le cherchais. Je ne lui parlais jamais, je ne le touchais pas. Je voulais juste le regarder. Il me fascinait. Au bout d'un moment j'ai fini par apprendre ses horaires, à pouvoir préparer les moments où je le croiserais au détour d'un couloir, ou m'installer à une table de la bibliothèque de laquelle j'aurais une vue imprenable sur lui lorsqu'il viendrait y étudier à son tour.

Ce qui avait commencé comme un simple moyen pour me remonter le moral après une dure journée était vite devenu une nécessité : si je ne voyais pas Tom de la journée, je dormais mal.

Un jour, à la fin de ma troisième année, j'attendais au bout d'un couloir, là où je savais que Tom passerait un peu plus tard. Mais plutôt que le jeune homme que j'attendais, c'étaient Olive et Polly qui apparurent, pour se moquer un peu plus de mes lunettes – comme si elles ne l'avaient pas assez fait pendant la journée, et pendant les longues années qui avaient précédé. J'ai essayé de tenir, au début, me disant qu'elles allaient finir par se lasser et disparaître, me laissant le champ libre pour attendre Tom.

Mais au bout de cinq minutes, c'est moi qui me suis enfuie, les larmes coulant sur mes joues et mes mains plaquées sur mon visage, les rires de mes tourmenteurs me poursuivant jusqu'aux premières toilettes que j'ai trouvées. Je m'y suis réfugiée, claquant la porte de la cabine derrière moi et arrachant ces lunettes si honnies de mon visage. Je les aurais bien jetées au sol pour les piétiner, mais je savais bien que sans elles je n'aurais aucune chance de retrouver le chemin de ma salle commune. Alors je les ai posées sagement sur mon sac, me suis assise sur la cuvette, et ai laissé libre cours à mes sanglots.

Ce n'est que quand mes larmes se sont taries, un long moment plus tard, que je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais plus seule dans la salle de bains. Une drôle de voix sifflante résonnait dans toute la pièce. Une voix masculine. J'ai ouvert la porte à toute volée, avec l'intention de dire à l'intrus de sortir d'ici.

L'intrus était Tom. Même sans lunettes, j'arrivais à le reconnaître. Un sourire a commencé à étirer mes lèvres – parce que si je le croisais, c'était bien que ma soirée ne serait pas aussi mauvaise que je le prévoyais, n'est-ce pas ? – quand mon champ de vision a été envahi par deux grands yeux jaunes.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, je me suis sentie raidir, et je suis tombée à la renverse. Quand j'ai compris que j'étais morte, une pensée m'a traversé l'esprit :

_Tu avais raison, maman. Mon addiction a été ma mort._


End file.
